Lavender
by Sardius
Summary: Chapter Seven is up! An angel suddenly crashes into Ran's apartment turning his life upside down. What is the redhead to do? Can he find love once again? YohjiAya pairing. AU. Please RR (In Progress)
1. A Visitor

**Title: Lavender**

**Author: Sardius**

**Category: Romance  
  
****Warnings: PG-13  
  
****Pairings: Yohji/Aya   
****  
Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz belongs to Project Weiss and Lavender is written and directed by Riley Ip Kam-hung. I'm just a poor student with a crappy old PC. **

**Author's Note**: Sardius has gone nuts again. I was staring at, and trying to work out FM, when my head started to hurt. Then I thought I'd work on colours but realised I had no plot to continue with, so maybe some ranken…but I'm not in the mood for ranken! So in the end I wrote another new fic. Please help me!!!

Okay enough of that, this is kinda based on the chinese movie, "Lavender" with Kelly Chen and Takeshi Kaneshiro (Gum sing-mo). So most of u probably hasn't seen it. It's about an angel that suddenly crashed into Kelly's canopy and couldn't fly back because of a broken wing. However in order to stay alive the angel needs human love. Yeah its one of those romantic movies and I thought writing Yohji as an angel would be fun - except I won't be following the actual plot of the movie, just the beginning and the end, but the characters I will try to keep in character. Enjoy and tell me what u think!!!

**Chapter One: A Visitor**

"Oniichan! Over here!"

"Aya can't you play by yourself for a while. I've got work to do."

"Pleasesssseeeee! Come on, you're always reading that book! Can't you have fun with me?"

"…"

"That means yes."

"Aya…."

"Come on Oniichan!"

Aya pouted at me as I eventually gave in and put my book aside. Her beautiful hazel eyes lightened up, smiling up at me as she clung onto my arm dragging me to the nearest candy store. I laughed as we raced down towards the Tokyo streets, her laughter echoing in my ears, making me smile at the ray of happiness she placed inside my heart.

That had been a year ago.

Aya was killed in a car accident a few days later afterwards.

Then… I was left alone. With no parents, no family, nothing. I remember how during my childhood, our parents were always too busy with their business to look after Aya and me. So in the end I looked after Aya as if she was my child. Taking her to school, making her lunch, helping her with her homework. Even sometimes when her voice got intolerable, I didn't mind because she was the only person I've ever loved in this world. 

Aya was more than just my little sister.

_She was the light that burned so brightly in my heart._

Now…that light too has disappeared.

Tonight was like any other night. I stood outside of the balcony looking down towards the streets, seeing the light sparkling and glittering as the cars moved within the busy traffic. But here in the apartment there was only my lonesome self. 

I shivered as the cold wind blew softly against my cheek, chilling me in spite of the warm orange sweater I was wearing. I rubbed my hands together and blew on them slightly to warm them up as I grabbed onto the orange balloon next to me.

Orange was Aya's favourite colour. That was probably one of the reason why she insisted I wear this sweater most of the time.

I could remember people staring at me while I walked down the street, muttering about my fashion sense. I guess they were right, orange and red don't go very well together. But the sweater was a gift from Aya and it means a lot to me. 

I long ago stopped caring about what others think of me.

My hands shook slightly as I wrote onto the balloon, making squeaking noises when I pressed the pen too hard onto the rubber surface. 

_The stars are beautiful tonight Aya._

_I hope you are happy whenever you are._

_Love Ran_

Each day on my way back from work I'd visit the man down my street and purchase a balloon from him. He would always ask me the same question, "How many?" and I'd always give the same answer, "Just one."

I don't know why we do that. Maybe we both understand each other to know what it feels like to lose someone so close to you. So ever since her death, each night I would write my message onto the orange balloon, hoping Aya would receive my message in the heavens above.

_It's ridiculous don't you think?_

_But it's the only thing I can do for her._

I smiled sadly as I let the balloon escape from my fingers, watching it slowly drift towards the sky. The wind pushing it further and further away from my eyes until all I could see was an orange orb floating in the night. 

_I wonder if Aya is still watching me from above._

_Maybe she has a large collection of balloons by now._

I turned away from the balcony and went inside my apartment grateful to find it was warmer than the chilly air outside. 

I went inside my bedroom and crawled under the sheets as I stared up at the ceiling. 

_Everyday is the same._

_Every night I am alone by myself._

I buried my head deeper into the pillow, hiding the tears that were threatening to come out as I hugged my shivering body closer.

"I miss you Aya." I whispered.

But my voice only echoed in the cold empty room. 

_No one will hear my cries except for me._

_No one's left in this world to love me._

[CRASHHH~~~!!!!!!]

I jumped up as my eyes widened at the crash that exploded outside of my room. A sudden feeling of fear loomed inside my heart as I quickly scrambled out of bed and clutched my katana close to me, my hands shaking slightly.

I tried to calm myself down, telling myself that if it was a burglar trying to break into my house and that I had to keep my wits about me. Still, common sense told me that you don't break into a house by trying to knock it down.

My heart thundered loudly in my ear as I opened the door of my bedroom and stepped outside.

Nothing. The apartment was just as I had left it before. The lounge room still sported a few books I'd left around last night; the kitchen I had cleaned when I had finished cooking dinner a few hours ago. Everything was in place when suddenly I heard some muttered curses and a rumble of broken pots scattering onto the ground.

_The balcony!_

I gripped my katana tightly in my hands, instinct told me I had to be as quiet as possible in case the burglar realised there was someone in the house. I tiptoed quietly on the smooth wooden floor; my eyes darting back and forth in anxiety as if someone would leap out of nowhere and try to kill me all of a sudden.

_Come on Ran. You're almost there._

The voice outside of the balcony was getting louder now. Maybe the burglar had decided to not break in after all…

_No no no. Just open the door Ran._

I shook my head and touched the pommel softly, my heart beating faster by the minute. It was dark; the only light source coming from my apartment was in my bedroom and right now even that room seemed too far away from where I was standing.

_Okay…on the count of three._

I gripped the handle as I tightened the grip on my katana at the same time.

_One…. two…. THREE!_

I burst into the balcony my sword raised threateningly in front of me as I shouted:

"DON'T MOVE!"

But what greeted me was the most horrible thing I had ever seen.

A thing with dark hair tumbling around its face, its eye glowing bright green, like a cat's eyes staring at me in shock and horror, its face as white as a ghost's and sporting these incredible white things sprouting from his its back. 

I screamed.

I ran into my bedroom and slammed the door locking it securely. 

_Kami-sama! It's a monster. It's trying to kill me._

Those eyes, it was so horrible, like it was trying to freeze me on the spot. 

_What am I going to do? What am I going to do? _

I realised I still had my katana gripped tightly in my hands but they were shaking so badly it was a surprise I hadn't dropped the thing by now.

_Oh God! Should I call the police?_

_Fuck! As if they would believe me!_

I grabbed the telephone closest to me and dialled 999. My eyes kept darting towards the door thinking that the monster would burst into my room any moment.

"Tokyo Police Centre."

"There's a monster in my house! It's white and it has green eyes and there are things growing out from its back!"

"…. Sir…if you would just calm down and tell me about the problem slowly."

_Stupid police! Are they even listening to me???_

"I said there is a green eyed monster in my home threatening to kill me. Someone has to come and help me!"

"…A green eyed monster?"

"Hai."

"Things growing out of his back."

"Hai!"

"And it's trying to kill you."

"Hai! Please you have to help me!"

"…"

"Errr…sir. I can feel your disquiet but it isn't necessary to use the emergency line for some practical joke."

"I'm not lying! There is a monster trying to kill me."

"I'm sure it will go away in a matter of minutes."

"No! You don't understand! It really is here!"

"Good night to you sir."

"No wait!"

But no answer was forthcoming over the line.

I flung the phone away and gritted my teeth. 

_I don't care what that thing out there is; it isn't going to scare me!_

Okay. This is it. All I have to do is get out there and threaten to kill it. It will be okay. There is no such thing as green-eyed monsters. They are only children's stories.

I kept walking around the room hoping to clear my head and opened the door.

Everything was still the same as it was just minutes ago.

_Maybe it is still on the balcony._

Once again I walked quietly on the cold wooden floor, my katana this time was held dangerously in front of me as I crept closer to that thing outside.

Then suddenly I heard a loud noise and the door were swung opened.

I found myself face-to-face and staring at the green-eye monster.

I screamed… again.

"No wait! Goddamn it! I'm not a ghost!"

_It…it can talk?_

I only began to realise then as I looked closely at him that the green eye monster I was referring to was actually a human very much like myself, but for the lack of white things on my back.

"God…could you help me here. My back really hurts."

I could only stare up at him in awe as I helped him to sit down on my couch, my katana never out of my grasp.

"What…what are you?"

The green eyes human looked at me with a mischievous grin on his face as he blew a few locks of blonde hair covered in fine white dust away from his eyes.

"I'm an angel."

_Okay…Am I hearing this right? An angel._

I gaped at him unable to close my jaw.

Then he laughed at me and coughed, shaking white mortar dust all over in my clean lounge room.

"Hey do you have anything to cleanse my wings with?"

I mutely nodded at him and went into the kitchen to grab my first aid kit.

So those things at the back of his body were wings.

_An angel._

What am I thinking about helping an angel sitting outside of my lounge room?

_I must have gone terribly insane. _

TBC~~~~

That was the first chapter folks. Sorry Ran was not in character in this part but I guess he's not Aya so that should be okay. I wanted to write something a bit out of the angst category. Yeah even the angst is getting too much for me. *smirk*

Hope you enjoy this part and PLEASE let me know what you think. Do you think I should continue it?

I've never written something like this before so kinda wondered if ppl like it. Anyway back to working on FM…still dunno who to choose. Ken Yohji Ken Yohji….I am thinking of writing two endings. What u think?

Once again a huge thanks to Lilla for beta-reading this chapter for me. So much easier to read now. Sigh…

Thanks.

Sardius


	2. A Stranger

**Title: Lavender**

**Author: Sardius**

**Category: Romance  
  
****Warnings: PG-13  
  
****Pairings: Yohji/Aya   
****  
Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz belongs to Project Weiss and Lavender is written and directed by Riley Ip Kam-hung. I'm just a poor student with a crappy old PC. **

Author's Note: Wai~! Thanks for the big response guys. *big group hug* Wasn't really expecting so many ppl liking the 'Yohji as an angel' thing. Hee. Okay I will try to follow some of the major plot line in the movie but I really can't remember so much about it since it was a few years back. Anyway keep on reading!

Thanks Lilla for helping me again! *L* Sardius is such a happy gal now. 

**Chapter Two: A Stranger**

"Oouuuccchhhh!!!!"

"Stop moving!"

That thing…I mean that angel wouldn't stop flapping his wings as he kept-blowing dust into my face. I coughed and rubbed my eyes as I tried to put some antiseptics to his wing. 

"Can't you be a bit gentler? Are you trying to kill me here?!"

"If you stop moving maybe I can!"

_What am I doing sitting here helping…an…an angel in my apartment. _

_I have got to be dreaming. An angel just doesn't turn up on your balcony all of a sudden like in one of those romantic movies where the girl and the angel fall happily in love. I cringed at the thought. __This is ridiculous. If Aya-chan saw me she would be laughing at what sort of a complete fool I am being by now._

"There it's done." I packed the remaining bandages back in the box and brushed the dust off my pants. Dimly I realised I'd probably have to vacuum the whole house before I went to work the next morning since everything right now was either covered with dust or feathers.

The angel shook his wings a bit, wincing slightly at the pain as he grinned at me. 

"Hey thanks. Doesn't hurt so much now. You know you should move those pot plants out of the way next time."

_Pot…pot plants? Shit! My plants!_

Before I could utter another word I ran outside onto the balcony and saw the roses and lavenders I had planted all smashed into pieces. 

"You…you stupid green eyed monst…angel! You killed my plants! SHI-NE!"

I ached to rush back inside to grab my katana and cut him into little bits and pieces. But he only had that sheepish grin on his face as he blew a bit curl of that blonde hair away from his face and shrugged. 

"Ummm…sorry. They were kinda in the way."

I gritted my teeth and glared at him with utmost venomous. 

"How long are you planning to stay here you…"

"It's Yohji. Kudou Yohji."

I blinked at him in astonishment.

He smiled sweetly at me and brushed the bangs away from my eyes as he said, "Well I do have a name you know. Not just green-eyed monster as you preferred to call me." I tried not to flinch as he kept staring at me with those piercing emerald eyes. 

"Hmm…you have very pretty eyes. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

_Is he trying to hit on me? _

I blushed.

"And you blushed very prettily too."

_Kami-sama! An angel comes crashing into MY apartment and here I am standing in the balcony blushing like a stupid schoolgirl. _

"Don't touch me." I hissed.

The angel…I mean Yohji backed away from me and turned around, his wings nearly knocking the vase I had on the table.

"Can't you get rid of these things?" I asked irritably.

He flapped his wings blowing away some of the pages I had left in my books, sending even more dust into my lounge room.

"What? You mean these?"

"Yes! You stupid angel, you're wrecking my whole apartment." I coughed as I tried to rub the tears from my eyes, the dust making me sneeze every few minutes.

"Yeah sure thing sweetie. Anything you say."

"Don't call me…"

Then to my surprise a white glow formed around his body as his wings slowly vanished, leaving me staring at quite an ordinary looking human. Yohji looked at me with an arched eyebrow and settled quite comfortably on my couch.

I could only stare at him unable to register what had just happened right before my very eyes. _Yohji…he looks normal. Not like the green-eye monster I thought he was. His blonde hair was still slightly whitish, covered with dust, as his beautiful emerald eyes stared back at me. His body was slim, yet tanned against the white clothing he was wearing. I blushed and glanced away thinking I must be crazy to find an angel attractive._

Yohji yawned and perused the room as I tried to clean up all the dust and feathers fluttering around the place. 

"How long are you planning to be staying here?"

_I don't think I can stand living with an angel for another day even if he doesn't look so bad on a close up._

"I can't go back yet. The doors to the heaven is closed and my wings are broken so I'll have to wait till I can fly back."

"And how long would that be?" I grunted. I shut the balcony door closed, wincing slightly at the broken pots and plants lying outside on the concrete tiles. 

_I guess I'll have to fix those when I get back from work tomorrow._

"Well it depends." 

I was too absorbed in the cleaning of the room so that I didn't notice when a pair of arms wound their way around my waist holding me tight. 

"What the…get off me!"

I could feel his blonde hair tickling my neck as I tried to struggle away from his grip. 

"You still haven't told me your name?"

_You stupid fool! If you don't let go of me I swear I will kill you. _

"It's Fujimiya. Now let go of me."

"Fujimiya what?"

"Ran! Fujimiya Ran."

The sudden lack of his arms around my waist had me almost falling flat on my face. I backed away from him until I was leaning against the wall, my eyes never leaving the place where I put my katana.

"Ran. Hmm…Nice name. Doesn't that mean orchid or something?"

"Hn."

After depositing all the feathers into the bin I once again found myself trapped in his embrace.

"Yohji! SHI-NE!"

"You smell nice. Like lavender."

"Stop it you fool."

"I'm hungry."

"Go and make your own food. Angels don't need to eat anyway."

"Yes they do."

I struggled out of his grip and gave him the most potent death glare ever. 

"Would you kiss me?"

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"What?!" I blurted.

The blonde just looked innocently at me and yet at the same time I could see the grin forming on those thin lips.

"I said I was hungry. I don't need food. I just need…"

_Need what?_

"I need love."

I think I almost burst out laughing at how ridiculous that sounded. 

_An angel needs human love to survive? And he's asking me to kiss him? Oh god! But…he's…he's a guy for Christ sake. I can't just kiss him._

"No!"

"Why? You afraid?"

Oh God if only the police had believed me then maybe I could have tried ringing them up again to say that an angel was molesting me in my apartment. 

"No! Go and find someone else to kiss you."

"Please Ran."

"Leave me alone."

"Raaannn."

_Why is it I feel like something is going to go wrong?_

"I'm going to kiss you."

"You. Are. Not."

"Yes. I. Am."

Before I could utter another word of protest, Yohji had sneaked his arms around my waist again and pulled me in for a bruising kiss. 

"You stupid…mmph."

_I am going to kill him. I am seriously going to kill him._

Instead I found myself kissing him back. How long have I lost all human contact? I don't remember. No one has ever touched me like this before. Not since Aya-chan died and I was left alone in this world. Left alone with no one to love me, hold me, comfort me.

I gasped as he tightened his arms around my waist and thrust his tongue deeply inside my mouth, flickering and licking, making me pant in short quick breaths. Dimly I could realise that my knees were going weak, as he supported me, my back leaning against the kitchen sink. As he smiled gently at me and kissed me again, I clutched onto his shoulder, somewhat surprised at not finding wings behind his back. He then grabbed onto my other wrist and brought it slowly to his lips, kissing the palm of my hand gently.

I could only stared at him in fascination, enraptured at what he was doing.

"Thank you Ran." He whispered huskily.

In a blind panic I pushed him away and ran inside my bathroom, slamming the door behind me. 

_Oh my god! I just kissed an angel, in the kitchen, and…I had liked it. What am I doing? What would Aya-chan say? She would think I have gone out of my mind. As I kept muttering curses I realised I had been walking the circuit of the room for almost ten minutes._

I glanced at myself in the mirror and observed my face. My red crimson hair was covered in white chalk dust, bits of feathers still sticking out here and there. My face was smeared with dirt, and I had a daub of white dust on my nose which I cleaned away using my sleeves. I grimaced as I realised that the rest of my clothes were all dirty and quickly scrambled out of them, turning the tap on the bath as I made sure the door was locked behind me.

_Stupid angel. I don't care what he is doing out there. I hope he leaves the place by tomorrow morning._

I waited till the bath was almost full and poured some lavender oils into the tub. The scent immediately filled the whole room; making me far more relaxed after the terrible trauma I had experienced tonight. Bubbles were forming around the edge of the tub as I dipped my fingers inside to test the water temperature.

_Perfect. _

I took off the rest of my clothes; my pants falling away from my slim hips and folded them neatly near the table. Then I carefully slid myself into the warm water until it reached up to my neck and sighed.

_Hmmm…how I needed this. _

I have always preferred taking baths than showers. In a way the scent of the lavender is able to relax me, whisking me away from this lonely world if even for just a little while. I dipped my head into the water and held my breath.

_The kiss. I felt strange when he kissed me. Like there was this burning feeling in the bottom of my heart. Could he have felt it too?_

I gasped as I raised my head out of the water, realising I had been holding my breath for quite a long time and reached out for the shampoo. 

An angel in my house. I still couldn't believe it. I had always thought they might exist…but to see them in real life. 

I quickly washed off my hair and dried myself with the towel. It seems a bit too quiet out there and a part of me was worried that the stupid angel might have already left.

Yet deep inside I wished for him to stay. 

_If only for a little longer._

* * * * * * * *

I quietly opened the door to the bathroom thinking the angel must have left. It was far too quiet; the only sounds were the muted rumbles of a couple of cars moving on the streets below. I gathered the bathrobe closer to myself and walked into the lounge room, only to find Yohji snuggling on the couch, his back turned towards me.

_Maybe he doesn't have anywhere else to go._

I picked up a blanket inside one of my wardrobes and slowly draped it over the slim figure. Yohji moaned softly and snuggled tighter into the couch as I smiled at how adorable he looked when asleep.

_Are all angels like this?_

I almost laughed at the thought as I quietly reached over to the lamp and shut off the light. _A few more hours and it will almost be morning and I'll have to go to work as well. I left Yohji outside in the lounge room as I went back into my bedroom, crawling into the cold sheets._

_I guess he must be the different one._

As I lied awake staring into the darkness, a part of me wasn't feeling so lonely anymore. 

_Maybe it's because I know when I wake up tomorrow morning someone will be there, outside my bedroom door. _

_Maybe because I know this time when I wake up, I won't be alone. _

TBC~~~

Hp u liked this chapter. Yohji is such a pain isn't he? Well in the movie Takeshi Kaneshiro was meant to be a total innocent but somehow I can't see Yohji being a good little angel so he'll just have to torture poor Ran some more. 

In regards to FM: Thanks for all suggestions. Decided to write two endings - as Neko stated it's better to hv ppl choose the one they want and me not hving to get sliced up by swords. 

Just finished writing the ranken pairing - though I think both endings is gonna be sad. Call me an angst freak! Hee. 

In reply to some reviews and emails:

LittleIsa: Hee. Thanks for the choc. I'm still in the middle of typing you back my email. Please excuse me. I will get to it real soon.

Merigold: Yes I know. I am bad. I never finish my fics and tend to leave them forever with my pile of books. I will try to be better in the future. Hee. *winks* No promises though.

Marsupial: I'm still hoping you write some more of your ranken arc. They are quite an inspiration.

Tmelange: If only I could give you a Yohji angel, I swear I will wrap him all up in ribbons and leave it at your doorstep. ^____^

Babaca: Really like ur new Gluhen fic. God…don't let me start with Aya and his long hair thing. *drools in thought* Yes be assure u will get ur Yohji/Ran ending in FM.

Nekojita: More evil Schu!!!!!!! That's all I hv to say. *crackles evilly*

Aisha-Max: LOL…you my dear always make me laugh. Ha! No more torture! You promised! I know…I feel bad. I will continue Voices of memories eventually. *smirk* But yes…I will finished "colours" - your pestering does helps a lot though.

Lady Gackt: Hee I only really watched the movie because of Takeshi Kaneshiro. He looks pretty good to me in the movie. And he had this really nice sexy deep voice like Aya-kun so I couldn't resist watching. I wasn't a big fan of Kelly either but I do like her songs. Yes HK dramas/movies is always an inspiration. Maybe we can see more lovely arts from u then? *smiles*

Thanks also to Jo and Miss J. Glad u guys like it. Oh and Silk…I know u just love me. ^____^

Sardius


	3. A Joker

**Title: Lavender**

**Author: Sardius**

**Category: Romance  
  
****Warnings: PG-13  
  
****Pairings: Yohji/Aya   
****  
Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz belongs to Project Weiss and Lavender is written and directed by Riley Ip Kam-hung. I'm just a poor student with a crappy old PC. **

**Author's Note:** Ekk! Not really meant to be posting this at all but I had just finished one project n my fingers were craving to write some fics. Weird eh? *L* Anyway I'm sorry. Just to let u know I hv only 2 more weeks of uni so it's a bit hectic for me to write at the moment. I will work on FM as soon as I finish. *smiles guilty*

[Thanks to Lilla for correcting my bad bad mistakes again. Oh dear - all these red markings. *L* I should go back to primary school! Thankyou gal!]

**Chapter Three: A Joker**

I was woken up by a loud crash just outside of my room; briefly I mumbled a few choices of curses before I sprang out of the bed, almost falling onto the floor in the process. 

_Damn it! I'm late for work!_

I quickly scrambled out of bed, realising I had about half an hour to get out of the house when suddenly, I froze. Memories from last night drifted into my head. Of finding that horrible green-eyed monster on my balcony only to realise he was an angel. Of him kissing me in the kitchen. Oh god! 

I grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans and a black sweater and stumbled out of my room hoping to check out the baka and find out what he was up to …

… The room was empty.

The lounge room was the same as I had left it last night except for the fact that it was clean. Not a speck of dust or feathers on the floor. It was how I had left it before I went to bed only to discover an angel had crashed into my apartment.

_Was it all a dream?_

_Was he just a figment of my imagination?_

I stood staring at the empty couch where I last saw him sleeping so peacefully last night when a sudden feeling of sadness overwhelmed me. 

Maybe I was right. Why would an angel come into my home of all places? I must have been working too much and having a restless night…But…. if he actually was real, I only wish he had stayed a bit longer.

_So that I wouldn't have to be alone when I wake up._

"Ohayoo!"

"Arghhh!"

I hadn't realised, so absorbed in my own thoughts was I, that there was someone behind me wrapping their arms around my waist.

"What?"

A pointy chin rested on my shoulder as curls of blonde hair tickled my cheek, a voice whispering in my ear, "Hmmm…you smell even nicer in the morning sweetie."

_That voice!_

I twisted around in his arms and came face to face with bright emerald eyes gazing at me in amusement. He was dressed in a clean white shirt and dark blue jeans; part of me wondered where he'd gotten his clothes. There was not a speck of dust on his face, and I couldn't help noticing how bright and soft his silky blonde hair was and how beautiful his eyes were in the morning sunlight.

"You're…. you're here."

I felt like an utter fool blushing and gaping at him as I clutched onto his shoulders. Part of me was annoyed that the baka was here but I also felt a flicker of joy in my heart at seeing him again.

Maybe I have been alone for far too long to remember what it feels like to have someone there, holding me close in the morning.

"Of course sweetie. I wouldn't leave you for the world."

[Grrrrrr…]

I looked up at him horror-struck as we heard his stomach growling and the sneaky look hidden in his eyes, together with his tightening embrace, cued me in on things to come.

"Hmmm…. but I am rather hungry. How about a morning kiss?" he drawled.

Panic spread through my heart as I struggled to get out of his arms.

"Get off of me you stupid angel!"

"I'll let you go if you give me a kiss."

"No!"

_I can't believe I am having this discussion with him._

His lips pouted and his eyelashes fluttered sweetly at me.

"Come on Rannie. Considering I fixed your house and your so called pot plants I think I should deserve some credits don't you think?"

"Nani?" I looked at him questioningly.

Yohji rolled his eyes at me and let go of my waist. Before I could escape from his clutches he grabbed my arm pulled me towards the balcony opening the door.

"Yo…Yohji! I'm going to be…."

It…it was beautiful. All the broken pots and soil had just vanished from the tiles. Rose and lavender plants surrounded the railings; different colours of roses ranging from red to yellow, pink and purple all stood up in their magnificent bloom. The smell of lavender drifted into the air as the morning sunlight cast its glow onto the flowers; the morning dew making them sparkle as if come to life.

Aya would have loved seeing this. She always was someone that would admire beautiful things. 

"Hey…. you okay?"

_It is simply incredible._

"Th…thank you." 

It was all I could say and all I could give at the moment without breaking down in tears. If only Aya were still here, she would have latched onto my arm and laughed, her sweetness filling the scented air. 

But now…. it was far too quiet.

Unconsciously tears welled up in my eyes.

My chin was gently tilted up as those enchanting eyes met mine again. I could only stare back at them and lose myself in those beautiful orbs.

_Do all angels have beautiful eyes like this? _

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you more upset."

I shook my head and looked away. Feeling so venerable all of a sudden. But before I could register what was happening, a pair of warm lips descended upon mine making me gasp in shock at the sudden close contact.

"Stttopp."

I struggled a bit but slowly without realising I was kissing him back just as gently. Maybe it was the sudden need for someone to hold me close, telling me everything was going to be all right and that I would never be alone again. Whatever it was, I felt at the moment, the gentle touches Yohji gave me, sent warmth throughout my body making me shiver in delight.

Then as soon as the warmth faded away, I stumbled back from him and rushed back into my apartment.

"Damn it! I am going to be late. Brad will get so annoyed at me."

I rushed to the bathroom to make myself presentable and was hurrying out towards the door when a hand pulled me back by my wrist. 

"I'm coming as well."

I could only look up at him in shock.

"What?! You…. you can't. I mean what am I going to say to Brad. Can't you do something else while I'm gone."

I never thought angels could be just as stubborn as humans.

"No. I'm not remaining coped up in this goddamn room."

"But! You can't just come to work with me!"

Yohji only looked at down at me with a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes, while already opening the door. 

"Come on sweetie. Shouldn't we be going?"

Sigh. If only I didn't have to go to work then I could rush back inside my room and chase him down with my katana every time he calls me that name. 

"You'd better not do anything crazy."

Yet as I walked down the stairs and onto the street I swear I could hear a chuckle behind my back and a voice murmuring, "Of course not sweetie."

* * * * * * *

"Yohji! Stop fooling around! Let's go."

_I feel like I'm some terrible parent dragging an annoying brat around the street. Almost every shop we passed in front of, found that stupid angel with his face glued onto the side panels and practically jumping up and down in excitement. _

_Hasn't he seen all of this before? I would have thought angels would know everything about the world._

"Hey Ran! Check this out!"

I almost gasp when I saw where Yohji was heading.

"YOHJI!"

"What?" he looked at me innocently.

"You…don't go in there. It's only for people…you know." I knew I was blushing beet red as I could feel my face heating up. 

_Oh god! I can't believe I'm standing here in the middle of the street dragging some stupid moron, who's about to go into a love hotel._

"You mean that's where people go when they want to fuck." Yohji said casually.

"YOHJI!"

He laughed and grabbed me by the waist. "Oh but we don't need a room, we can always do it here" he whispered huskily in my ear. I think I almost fainted, but I managed to push him away angrily and stomped off. 

_Damn him. Why am I getting stuck with him? He's such an annoying pest._

_But then a part of me enjoys his company._

* * * * * * *

Finally we made it to the shop where I work. It's nothing fancy, only a small store around the corner where people come for some scented oils, massages and classes that shows how to connect with your spiritual self. Usually not that many customers come, but we do have quite a few affectionate clients that turn up to most of my classes.

_I guess it won't be any different today._

I opened the door of the shop; the jingle of the bells indicating my arrival. I knew there were bound to be people already waiting for me to give my class today. Before I could even apologise for my lateness, I was grabbed around the waist and was kissed soundly on the lips.

I pushed the annoying redhead away from me. 

"Schu you idiotic German! Get off me!"

I struggled against the redhead with my arms still trapped in his grasp. Schu just held onto me tighter, kissing me again. Finally he broke off and tugged one of my ear tails, playing around with it and brushing it along my cheeks.

"Oh but Kätzchen I missed you love. I have been calling you all week and you haven't replied."

"I was busy."

_Why is everyone molesting me today!?_

"Ahem."

I peered over Schu's shoulder to see Brad glaring at me impatiently. He was standing onto the side, his arms crossed, his glasses giving him that air of cold demeanour. 

I knew he was going to lecture me for being late.

"Ran. You are twenty three minutes and fourteen seconds late."

"Aa. Gomen. I…."

Then Schu pushed Brad out of the way and dragged me towards the room. "Yeah yeah whatever Braddy. You know that already from last night."

"…"

I turned around to find where Yohji was only to realise he was already chatting up with some customers in the corner. I almost fell onto the floor when I saw him bent down towards Ken, who is one of our regular customers, making him blush a bright red. 

"YOHJI!" I practically screamed at him. _I think this is getting too much for me. __My throat is sore from screaming at him the whole day. I stood there trying to imagine what my life would be if I have to constantly be watching out for him everyday._

_I don't want to think about it._

"Yohji?"

Schu looked over to the other side of the room and for one instant I saw two pairs of emerald eyes clashing dangerously. 

"Who's Yohji?" he demanded. 

_Oh my head hurts._

Yohji barged in and grabbed me close, holding me to his chest possessively as he eyed the German up and down. 

"I'm his sweet, beautiful, every man's dream, goddamn sexy lover."

"Nani??!! You stupid ang~~~~mmpphhh."

Schu eyed us suspiciously as I tried to mumble my words with Yohji's hands covering my mouth. 

"Lover eh? Where did you meet? When? How? How long have you known him? Has he fucked you yet? He better not because you said I could do that."

I pried the blonde's hands away from my mouth and glared angrily at the German.

"SCHU! I was drunk when I said that!"

"Oh yeah the damn kitten sure loves to scream when I fu…."

"YOHJI!"

_What have I ever done to deserve this?_

"RAN! You are now thirty-five minutes and fifty-two seconds late. We have customers waiting."

I gave them my deadliest glare, muttering 'shi-ne' every moment or so. But both of them just looked innocently at me and smirked.

_God it's like they were made for each other._

I quickly put my belongings inside the drawers and made my way towards the room. Already I could sense a terrible headache forming as I took out the lavender scents I was going to introduce to the class today.

As I was preparing myself I could not help but feel a smile forming on my lips. 

_I don't think I have smiled lately, not for a very long time._

Even though Yohji was one hell of an annoying bastard he…. there was something about him that made my life felt so much brighter.

_I think he's the light that I have lost long ago._

_I only hope it doesn't fades out too soon._

* * * * * * *

TBC~~~~

Well that's another chapter folk! Surprisingly quite a number of people like this fic. Woah! I would have thought it was a bit too sappy and cute for others. Well for me it is. 

*L* The visit to the store did actually happen during the movie but of course I added my bits here and there and introduced schu n brad into the fic. Hp no one minds. Hee. Okay like I said, update will be slow. (Keeps mumbling to self: two more weeks, two more weeks, two more weeks…)

A few people asked me about the movie. It was on air a while back, and I dunno if they have subbed versions. I mean I just watched the original canto one. So I'm not so sure myself where u can get it unless u understands cantonese. Hee. 

Thanks for the reviews. Believe me they are the only things that keeps me motivated these days despite how lazy I am at not updating. Keep the reviews coming ppl! *hugs*

A very tired Sardius-chan ^___^


	4. A Friend

**Title: Lavender**

**Author: Sardius**

**Category: Romance**

  
**Warnings: PG-13**

  
**Pairings: Yohji/Aya **

  
**Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz belongs to Project Weiss and Lavender is written and directed by Riley Ip Kam-hung. I'm just a poor student with a crappy old PC. **

**Author's Note: Umm…wow…thanks guys. I didn't know so many ppl approved of this fic. All of you ppl spoiling me with all your kind words, *wipes eyes* thank you! Well nothing really much to say in this chapter, except it gets angsty by the end but a romantic kind of angst. Hee. I couldn't help myself. Needed to put it there for future chapters. **

Again (I hope your not getting sick of me), thank you to dear Lilla for making this readable. *hugs*

**Chapter Four: A Friend**

"It is said that Lavender can help you relax from the stress your body accumulates in the course of every day." I looked up at my class to see everyone following the movement of my hand as I lit the candle gently, letting the lavender fumes drift lazily into the room.

"The best way to go about it would be to play some soothing music, closing your eyes, and trying to focus on something peaceful."

"Oooohhh yeah baby. So damn hot and tight."

"SCHU!"

Yohji chuckled beside him and elbowed him in the ribs. The redhead smirked and flashed me an innocent smile. I fought the urge to whack them both on the head. However a bitter part of me was annoyed that Yohji and Schu got along so well together.

"I want you to all close your eyes and let your senses guide you to your dreams." I quietly turned the music on louder letting the gentle melody glide across the room. It was then I realised one of our customers Ken was staring at me.

"Ken? Are you all right?"

The brunette would have fallen off his chair, if I hadn't rushed over and grabbed onto his arms. He stumbled and landed against me. Then all of a sudden he jumped and backed away, his eyes widening in alarm. 

"EEKkkkk!!!! Aaahh…I'm so sorry Fujimiya-san. I…errr…. wasn't….errrr…"

Ken stood there and started spluttering and apologizing. His face was going redder by the minute. 

"Bet you were peeking on my boy you perverted klutz." 

"SCHUDLICH!" Both Ken and I yelled at the German at the same time. Its days like this I ask myself why I continue with this job I have right now.

"Your boy?! Who says he's your boy."

Yohji started glaring at the German again and for the next five minutes both of them sat in their seats staring at each other until the contest ended. 

_It was five minutes of total peace. _

"Fujimiya-san."

"Yes Omi."

"I think Ken-san is looking at your ass."

"NANI?"

Behind me the redhead and the blonde giggled. But before I could turn around and throw my burning candle at their heads, Schu elbowed Yohji and they both hushed.

_Whatever have I done to deserve these customers?_

*     *     *     *     *      *      *

"Hey sweetie waits up!"

I spun around and grabbed him close to me, our face inches apart. Yohji' eyes widened at the sudden closeness of our body but at the time I felt like slicing him up with my katana.

"How many times do **I have to tell you to ****stop calling me that!?" I gritted through my teeth.**

The blonde all but smirked at me, twining his arm around my waist and pulling me even closer to him. "Sorry. At least I don't call you stupid all the time. And you almost blew my cover telling Schu who I am!" 

"Serve you right for being a prick."

I elbowed him in the stomach until he released me and stomped off down the street. Why is there this strong sense of anger all of a sudden? Sure, Yohji does get at on my nerves sometimes but it felt good to have someone to talk to, someone to be annoyed at, someone who would just be there. At least he was someone who'd keep me company. I continued walking along the busy Tokyo streets, letting the cool air brush my cheeks. Why am I so angry with Yohji? Because of the way he acted with Schu? But that shouldn't bother me.

"You were jealous weren't you?"

I stopped walking and remained rooted there. Jealous? What ever gave him the idea I would be jealous of him?

"Me?! Why the hell would I be?"

Damn him! As if I would be jealous just because he spent more time on an irritating German than me. I should be pleased that he wasn't pestering me, annoying me to the point where I started wishing I had never met him in the first place.

_But you're upset because you think he might leave you. Leaving you all alone just like Aya did._

_Yes…. He'll leave me sooner or later. Then.... then I'll be left all alone again. _

"Hey." Yohji caught up with me and grabbed me gently by the arm until I was facing him. "Look sorry sweetie. I know I was being a bastard back then but you got to admit, it was pretty amusing."

"Hn."

The blonde adjusted his sunglasses and smirked at me. "Okay. I promise you I won't do anything you don't like." He then leaned down closer to me and whispered, "And angels always keep their promises."

Promises. I wonder if he can promise me something then. I titled my face away from him so that I didn't have to stare at those jade eyes and walked away from him. As I was walking, I realized he wasn't following me. I turned around only to see he was still standing there, as if waiting for me to say I accepted his apology. 

"I need to get some grocery. You coming?"

Then like a child, his whole face lit up into a grin and he came up and linked his arm with mine. I protested, trying to yank my arm back to myself, saying that people were looking at us strangely.

"Great! Let's go."

I watched as he then walked ahead of me, as if he knew where he was going. I stood there just staring at his back; feeling so exhausted all of a sudden. But at least I felt like there was a purpose in my life again.

_He makes me feel like there is something to live for. _

"Yohji...."

It was his turn to stop and turn around when he saw I wasn't walking with him. For a brief second, I saw the concern in his face, as he frowned slightly at me. Then he smiled and reached out to run his fingers through my hair. 

"What?" he asked.

I…I was lost for words as he stood there staring at me again. Why does he make me lose control of myself every time I see those beautiful eyes resting on me? I had always realized I had a hard time expressing my feelings to others. I always believed words to not be necessary, as only actions are.  But now I wanted to tell him so much more about what I felt for him….

"Nothing."

"Well then, are we going to stand here the whole day long or do you want to go make out with me?"

"Yo..Yohji!" I blurted. I knew I was blushing again. 

Then to my surprise he bent down kissing me softly on the forehead.

"You should smile a bit more Ran."

"Yohji?"

But he didn't answer me and I didn't expect him to as we walked down the street together.

*    *     *     *    *    *    *

"Yum! Sushi! Ran we have to get those!"

"Yohji. We already got too much. You don't even have to eat anyway."

The blonde pouted at me and opened his eyes wider, trying to add a few teardrops for a chibi effect. Oh please, how did he know I would give in to him like that? I remember whenever Aya wanted something her way she would give me that face as well. And of course I always gave in. 

"Hey who says angels can't eat? I just need some Ran's loving once in a while."

I grumbled something under my breath, thinking about the extra money I had to spend on grocery for this week. I looked in my wallet and saw I only had 5000 yen left. This definitely wouldn't last me for the week so that meant I'd have to ask Brad for some more extra shifts.

"Oh and look they even have sashimi!"

"Yohji! No more!"

"Don't worry sweetie, I was only joking."

Then he managed to embrace his arms around me until he was pressing me against the shelves. His lips were so close to mine as he bit on my ear lobe gently and whispered, "You know Ran, you look so sexy when you're angry."

"Yohji! This is a supermarket. Get off me, people are watching!"

"Oh? Then let them enjoy the show."

I punched him in the ribs until he yelped and let go of me as I stormed away from him, my face flushing a deep red. Damn him! He said he wouldn't do anything I did not like, that stupid angel. I heard Yohji chuckling behind me and he decided to help me carry some of the stuff I was holding.

"And you're even cuter when you blush."

*    *    *    *    *    *    *

It was night. I stood outside of the balcony looking over at the beautiful lights that Tokyo has to offer. So many people living in such a small place, waking up each day to go to work and coming home to family and friends. I sometimes wonder what it would feel like if my parents were still alive. If Aya was still here. Would I have been a different person?

"What are you thinking?"

I jumped when I realized Yohji was standing beside me leaning against the railings. I was so use to being by myself, it was strange to know there was someone living in the same apartment as me. 

"Just thinking…. about my imouto."

"You mean Aya?"

My eyes widened in astonishment at what the angel had just said to me. 

So Yohji knows Aya. Has he seen her? He's an angel right, so maybe he saw her when he was in heaven.

I clutched onto the sleeves of his shirt and asked him, "You know who Aya is? Is she okay? Have you seen her?" 

So many questions jumbled in my head. Questions I had been meaning to ask, wondered about, hoping that some day I would get to see her again.

Yohji smiled and took hold of my hand.

"She's fine. As beautiful as always. Such a charming young lady."

He looked up towards the sky to see the orange balloon that was still drifting into the air. "She says she has received all your messages and loved every single one of them."

Yohji then tilted his face until he was looking at me.  His eyes were so beautiful in the luminous moonlight; there was no amusement, no mocking, but such seriousness that I felt uncomfortable gazing into them. 

"Aya told me to tell you not to worry about her anymore. That you should let go and live your own life…. that you should smile a bit more."

"Yohji?"

He then touched both of my hands until they were clasped together. He closed his eyes and I watched in amazement as a bright glimmer of light were formed around my hands, a warm incredible feeling ran through my whole body as I gasped in surprise. 

"What…what are you doing?"

Then like in a dream, a beautiful crystal orb was formed as I opened up my hands and saw it rises up gently in the air. Slowly the crystal began to crack until a red rose grew out of its shell and glistened in the moonlight. The petals were a dark crimson red, the leaves soft and perfectly shaped, the stem had no thorns on them and was smooth to the touch.

Yohji touched the stem of the rose and held it out to me. The flower sparkled with light from every directions, it was as if it were made of crystals instead. But the strangest thing was the rose smelt so much like lavender, the fragrance already calming me down, making me feel utterly at peace.  I was so enraptured at what had just happened that I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until now.

"She told me to give you this. A rose that will never fade but will remain with you forever."

_Aya wanted for him to give me that?_

"I…"

I didn't know what to say. At that moment, I felt like crying, the tears already welling up in my eyes. The thought of Aya perfectly safe in heaven and the knowledge that she has received all of my messages had brought such joy in my heart. 

_"Aya told me to tell you not to worry about her anymore. That you should let go and live your own life…. that you should smile a bit more."_

But I couldn't. I couldn't smile anymore.

 I don't know what is left in this world to smile about without you Aya. Don't you understand?

I took the rose gently away from Yohji's hands, my own trembling slightly. It was so beautiful. It was so full of life, so vibrant with colors, and yet it pained me to hold it, to know I could only hold the rose instead of holding Aya close to me. But so engrossed in it was I that, I didn't even notice when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me close to a warm body. 

Yohji didn't say anything and neither did I. I just let him hold me in his embrace, to know what it feels like to be held by somebody again, to feel loved, to feel wanted, to hear the beatings of another's heart. I have missed these feelings for so long, I only wished that we could have stayed like that forever. 

Finally I tore myself away, away from his warmth. Yohji looked at me in concern and it was strange to know that somehow I felt he did care for me but in a way I could never describe.

_I only have known him for a while but it seems like I've known him for a lifetime._

"It's late. I should go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

For some reason I wanted to be back in my room away from the blonde. I was afraid of the sudden feelings I felt for him when he was holding me just moments ago. As I was about to go into my room, I heard a voice behind me.

"Good night Ran."

I stood there for a moment longer facing away from him and clutched the flower tighter to my chest.

"…Good night Yohji."

Then I went inside and closed the door behind me. I stood still in the darkness listening to the sounds outside of the window. The rose I held shone as brightly as ever as I placed it on my desktop beside my bed. I crawled under the sheets and hugged myself tighter; my eyes never leaving the rose that glittered away every so often even in the darkness.

_You should smile a bit more Ran. _

Yohji's voice never left my mind as I slowly drifted off to sleep, part of me kept remembering what he had said to me tonight. Eventually I let myself into a deep slumber and in my dreams I dreamt of a beautiful angel holding me in his tight embrace.

_Then show me Yohji._

_Show me what it's like to smile again. _

*    *    *    *    *    *    *

TBC~~~~

It is just me or are my chapters getting longer!?? O.o; Oh dear must cut back down then. Well that was a little bit sad but next chapter should be a nice funny date for the pretty boys so keep a look out on that. Next up would be "I could give all to time." Gosh…I'm on a roll, gotta keep my muse working, so feed poor Sardius! *L* 

Lastly, dunno if anyone would read this bit, but a big thankyou to all of u that commented on "Colours." I seriously didn't expect the nice reviews n emails I received and it touched my heart to know ppl were following it. Ja~!

Sardius


	5. A Loner

**Title:** Lavender

**Author:** Sardius

**Category:** Romance  
  
**Warnings**: PG-13  
  
**Pairings: **Yohji/Aya   
**  
Disclaimer:** Weiss Kreuz belongs to Project Weiss and Lavender is written and directed by Riley Ip Kam-hung. I'm just a poor student with a crappy old PC. 

**Author's Note:** Okay here's the really late chapter. As I said, updates should be back to normal so terribly sorry to those of you that were waiting for this. Hope you guys still remember this. After dishing out two angst updates, this chapter gonna be the sappy one. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. 

Thanks to Lilla for beta reading, and for all your wonderful emails that made me smile. (Feels extra guilty knowing you are tired and still sending me the beta version so fast.) 

Many thanks to everyone's comments. Very happy to know you guys are enjoying the story. ^____^

_Character's Thoughts_

_//    // Telepathy's speech. _

**Chapter Five: A Loner**

I was woken up by a loud noise crashing outside of my bedroom door and suddenly a heavy weight landed on top of me. I blinked wearily and opened my eyes; they slowly focused on a pair of emerald orbs, sparkling with a hint of amusement in them. 

I yelped and kicked the intruder to the floor.

"Oh damn it! That hurt!"

I had only then realized that the voice cursing now and then in the background belonged to Yohji who was laying sprawled out on the floor, his hand on his head as he glared up at me. 

"Yohji! What…what are you doing in my room!?" I glanced at my clock to notice it was still early in the morning as I flopped back down onto my bed. "Its early. Plus it's the weekends and I don't have to work. I want to sle…."

I never got to finish my sentence before I was carried off of the bed by a pair of arms under me. "Yohji you stupid angel! Put me down you fool." I cursed and struggled; pulling at a few strands of blonde hair in a vicious grip before Yohji finally dumped me onto the cough and crawled on top of me.

I froze. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my ribcage any minute.

Yohji must have seen the shock in my face as he grinned down at me in mischief and leaned closer until he was brushing his lips on mine as he spoke. "Well are you awake now sweetie? Need my breakfast for the day and there's nothing I want to eat in here so you will just have to do for now." 

"Stop. Yohji! Get off me please."

The blonde paused back to think for a moment, considering my plea but then he laughed and tightened his arms around me. "Ummm…. nope. Sorry no can do." Then he locked both of our lips together and kissed me passionately.

For a moment I was going to yank the blonde's hair to stop him but once more it felt so good to be in his arms, that I was lost to the burning sensation he was making me feel. Unconsciously I started kissing him back, our bodies shifted closer together until we fitted so perfectly against each other on the couch. 

Then the warmth faded and once again I was forced to break out of my dream and open my eyes, focusing on Yohji hovering on top of me. A hand suddenly reached down to brush the crimson bangs on my forehead, as the blonde slowly shifted away, a sense of regret overcame me as I wished to be in his arms again. 

"Yohji?"

But before I could utter another word I saw the blonde dashing back into my room, searching through my closet. "What…what are you doing? Get away from my room you stupid angel!"

"We're going out today. Didn't I tell you sweetie?

"No."

Yohji pulled out a pair of black faded jeans and a purple sweater as he started pulling the shirt I was wearing over my head. "Stop you idiot! Don't touch me!"

"Hey I'm helping you getting changed, you needn't be so rude about it." Then he raised both of my arms and slipped the sweater over my head. I protested and struggled against him, telling the moron I could manage perfectly well to change myself.

Then I saw that lustful grin on his face as he shifted his head closer to me. "Mmmm…now we just need to get those damn pants off. Need any help Rannie?"

"NO!"

I shoved him out of my room, slamming the door in his face as I locked it firmly behind me. Talk about an irritating angel, and I had wanted to get a few more hours of sleep as well. I glanced at the pants that the blonde had dropped just a few minutes ago and sighed. 

_Guess it wouldn't hurt to go out now, would it?_

*    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Yohji we are NOT watching that."

"Come on Rannie. It's nothing you and I haven't seen before. I mean just naked sweaty bodies humping against each other and little moans and gasps…"

"STOP IT!" I knew I was blushing like hell as I tried to hide away from the amount of stares we were receiving from several passers-by. I can't believe we are going to watch…watch…oh my god. We are definitely not!

Then I heard a deep chuckle beside me and turned around to see Yohji bursting out laughing, trying so hard not to smile, clutching at his stomach as he gasped for breath. It was then I realized he was playing a joke on me when I saw what movie he was referring to instead.

"Hey hey. You sure were freaked out love. I was just exaggerating. I mean, pplleeasse it's one of those sappy romance movie, the ones where they declare they will love each other till death does them part, that sort of stuff."

The blonde then snaked his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. He chuckled once again as I glared up at him, my hands threatening to strangle the baka.

"Well we could go and buy ourselves a video camera and record our own little sexual fantasy, I'm sure I could think of a few wonderful positions to try."

"You…SHI-NE! I don't even know why I bother with you!!!" I ran off to buy the tickets as I tried to calm myself to avoid murdering the blonde in such a public area.

_Do not kill. Do not kill. _

Headache already forming, I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths as I hoped this day would end as quickly as possible.

_Then again, isn't it better than staying at home by myself all the time?_

*    *    *    *    *    *

"Shut up you stupid jock. They're going to hear us."

"I didn't do anything! You're the one that pushed me."

_// Say that again ape and I'll strip you naked and tie you up in a tree. //_

"SCHU..mmmpphh!"

_// I said shut up! What part of that sentence you don't understand? //_

"Let go of me. Oh he's putting an arm around Ran's shoulder! He's going to kiss him!"

_// Oh for God sake, stop fidgeting and let me have a look you wimp. //_

"What are they doing?"

"They're not even fucking yet. What are you so worried about?"

"Schu! We're in a cinema! People are looking at us."

The redheaded German glanced at the rest of the people looking disgustedly at them and snarled. Then suddenly, a flash of blinding pain ran across the brunette's head as Ken glares angrily at the telepath. 

"Did you have to do that?"

Schuldig smiled at his handiwork and went back to observing the couple sitting a few seats in front of them. "Well it worked didn't it brat. Now no one is noticing us." Then he shifted his gaze and pulled the soccer fanatic towards him. "I've got us a plan, wanna try?"

Ken could only nod dumbly and listen. 

*    *    *    *    *    *

"Oh boy, what a movie. If I were the guy, I would have been screwing her by now not talking about all this lovely dovey nonsense." 

"Yohji…."

The movie hadn't been that bad. I actually felt sorry for the girl waiting for a lover that would never come to meet her. It made me think of myself after Aya's death when I would constantly stay inside the apartment, waiting for her to come home and tell me all about the wonderful things she had encounter that day. And I would just smile and listen to her chatter while I prepared her favorite meal. 

_Now, like that girl, I will continue waiting for someone that will never come back to me._

"Hey. Don't frown koi. You don't look pretty when you do that." 

Surprisingly, Yohji took my hand and started leading me down the streets. I tried not to blush and notice the weird stares we were getting as I kept up with his pace but for some reason I didn't push him aside.

_Why was it I let Yohji near me in the first place?_

I continued to keep silent as I listened to the blonde rambling about all sorts of nonsense. Starting from the weather, to an old woman who was hitting someone with her walking stick, to a little kid that begged her parents to buy her, her favourite doll. Yohji kept talking and I kept listening. My life felt so perfect whenever I was near him. He didn't expect me to talk back nor did he need me to. 

Instead his voice was always so soothing. It reminded me so much of Aya when she was still alive. Yet I knew deep inside, happiness will never last. 

Yohji would have to return back to heaven sooner or later. Then, what would happen after that?

_I'll just be by myself again._

*    *    *    *    *    *

"Okay now's the chance. While blondie is away, I'll distract him while you talk to Ran and tell him to come to our place for dinner since Brad insisted that the idiot should have a decent meal for a change."

"But what about Yohji?"

"I told you I'd fix that up. Just hurry up you dumb jock and get the hell out of here."

"All right. You own me this time Schu."

"Yeah whatever. Just go!"

Ken sighed as he disengaged himself from the bushes that he and Schu were hiding in. It had been terrible trying to remain quiet while following Ran and Yohji the whole day. All he wanted to do was go home and watch the soccer match that he had taped last night and have a good night's sleep.

But that didn't happen when your flat mate was Schuldig. 

After Ran had left with the blonde at the shop, there had been this big debate to see if in fact the two men were actually lovers. Of course Schu being the annoying prick that he was, had bet that they were not. And had even maintained that Ran was only interested in him. Talk about a big egotist. 

So now they had to track them down to see if Ran was indeed dating Kudou. Planning on coercing Ran over to dinner so Schu could molest the poor boy and also ask the man some serious question on how he suddenly decided to let the blonde live at his apartment, it just seemed overboard for a stupid bet. 

The brunette has no idea how he let himself be convinced to come here in the first place. More than likely Schu must have messed with his mind. Although he sure didn't mind watching Ran…It was just he tended to get too nervous to have a decent conversation with the guy. And what's more, there was always something more important to look at rather than those beautiful amethyst eyes.

Ken blushed as he finally approached where Ran was sitting and wished to the Gods that Schu might know what he was doing.

*    *    *    *    *    *    

"Oh gosh is it busy today!"

"It's the weekend Yohji, that's why."

After the movie, Yohji had insisted we get something to eat but I wasn't hungry and also I was running out of money for this week. Meaning I needed to ask Brad for a few more shifts or maybe start looking for a second job. 

"Hee. Well isn't it wonderful that you're spending it with me sweetie?" Yohji sat on the seat next to me as we watched some children playing near the lake, their laughter ringing loudly in my ears.

"I told you to stop calling me that." 

"I'd stop if you'd let me kiss you."

I glared at him.

Yohji held his hands up and looked innocently at me as he smirked. "Okay okay, just asking. Hey I'll go and get us something to drink and tonight I am definitely forcing you to have dinner, I mean look at you, you're even skinnier than that tree over there…."  
I didn't realize he had gone until I was seating there by myself, watching the afternoon sunlight hit the sparkling water. 

_Why am I so upset all of a sudden? What is this feeling I have at the moment?_

"Ran!"

I turned around to see who had called me and saw it was one of our customers, Ken. Trying to figure out why the brunette would be here, I just nodded at him and continued staring into the water.

"Ummm….errr…so Ran. What…what are you doing here by yourself?"

Ken placed himself gingerly on the seat next to me, his eyes downcast as he fidgeted with his fingers. There was definitely something wrong.

"And what brings you here?" I asked.

Ken sighed and smacked himself on the head, muttering a few curses now and then. I tried not to notice his rash behaviour and wished Yohji would get back soon.

Suddenly Ken got up, starling me out of my thoughts and blurted, "Ran!AreyouandYohjigoingoutwitheachother?"

"Na…nani?"

I got up as well as I wondered if the brunette was okay. But before I could ask anything else, Ken tripped and fell on top of me and we landed onto the ground.

The breath was knocked out of me and I wheezed wearily, only to realize a pair of lips had descended on my own and our legs were tangled with one another. Then a pair of hazel eyes widened in disbelieved and Ken screamed in panic.

"ARGH!!!!"

And then he fainted.

*    *    *    *    *    *

"Hey there sexy. What are you doing on this fine day?"

Yohji turned around to see the telepath walking towards him. He smiled and placed his hand on his hips, adjusting his sunglasses as he glanced at the German who only grinned back.

"Having a little date with my skittish lover."

"Really now? And when has that occurred? I seem to have forgotten Ran ever mentioning you to me before. Or have I missed something?"

The blonde gritted his teeth and clutched the can of his drink tighter in his fist. If only he could break a couple of rules to get rid of his rival he would but then again, he'd be banned from going back to heaven if his supervisor ever found out. But then suddenly a loud scream was heard and both men looked up towards the sound.

"Aa shit! That dumb jock. Knew I couldn't trust him with it."

They both raced back to where the noise was coming from.

*    *    *    *    *    *

"Ken! Ken are you all right?"

I tried shifting and struggling to get the brunette off me but instead I found myself pressed even harder onto the grass. Oh god…what the hell was he doing? Why is everyone molesting me lately? First Yohji, then Schu and now Ken. What's next, Brad?

I shivered at that thought.

"RAN!"

I looked up to see Yohji hovering over me, concerned written in his face. Was he afraid something was going to happen? Then his face changed and astonishment and amusement lingered in his eyes.

"What the? Were you that desperate Ran?"

"YOHJI! GET. HIM. OFF. ME!"

The blonde laughed and grabbed Ken lifting him away from me as I struggled to sit up after the impact just moments ago. My vision was still slightly blurry. Who would have thought he could have fainted that easily? 

"Hey kitten. Nice to see you're still in one piece."

Before I could realize who it was, Schu caught me in his arms and planted a small kiss on my lips. 

"Now Ran seriously I had this conversation with you before, if you really want to get fucked, all you have to do was ask me. Though I sure wasn't expecting you to be that open. After all this is a pubic area unless you want to take up my offer…OUCH!"

Both Yohji and I yanked the red strands at the same time and shouted, 

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"PUT HIM DOWN!"

"No way! He's mine you arrogant bastard!"

Schu started running away from Yohji, half carrying me as I cursed and struggled in his arms, strangers all looking at us weirdly.

"WHAT? Say that again! What am I going to do with this idiot?" Yohji started half dragging Ken along as he stormed after us.

I couldn't help but think how ridiculous we all looked. Two men bickering at each other, one carrying another in his arms and the other dragging an unconscious one on the ground.

I couldn't help myself and just laughed.

Yohji and Schu looked at me at the same time, astonishment written over their face. I chuckled, seeing the pair of them trying to figure out if I had a fever or something.

It made me laugh all the more.

_And it feels good to laugh. _

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

TBC~~~~~

Oh my, this chapter is so long! Very very sorry about that! I didn't mean to, I was trying to break it up but it didn't work that well. Hope you all like this chapter; the next one should be about dinner at Schu's place so more bickering between Yohji n him. Thanks for reading!

**Next Update: Colours of my Life - Chapter Thirteen, Fallen **

Sardius

ML: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/sardius_fics/

****

****


	6. A Lover

**Title:** Lavender

**Author:** Sardius

**Category:** Romance  
  


**Warnings**: PG-13  
  


**Pairings: **Yohji/Aya   
  


**Disclaimer:** Weiss Kreuz belongs to Project Weiss, Hello Kitty belongs to Sanrio and Lavender is written and directed by Riley Ip Kam-hung. I'm just a poor student with a crappy old PC. 

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm still alive here. Sorry for the lack of posting, but I'm finally on holidays, so I will myself a good kick on the bum and begin writing again. Also, if nekojita is around, I hope you don't mind me sneaking a bit of the "hello kitty idea" in this fic. Sorry if I haven't email you about that.

Lastly, got the fastest betaed version from Lilla! Amazing. Thanks Lilla! Will be getting the rest from Soulfire shortly. Once again, thanks for the reviews.

_Character's Thoughts_

_// Mind speech //_

**Chapter Six: A Lover**

"Can someone help me out here?"

Schu and I both turned around for the seventh time. Yohji was half dragging Ken on the ground, his hair was dishevelled and a frown was evident on his handsome face.

_Handsome? I did **not** say that._

"Hn."

_//Yeah right blondie//_

"Oh thanks a lot. Yeah that really helps. You just keep walking along, that's fine. Don't worry about poor Yohji here, suffering behind even when he hasn't done one SINGLE wrong thing. I don't get it. Why do I have to be responsible? It's not like I was the one that kissed Ran and fainted like a drowned rat… "

I sighed and went to help the blond. Putting one of Ken's arms around my neck, I growled, "Yohji just shut up."

What an afternoon. Initially it had been just a date between the angel and me. I had to confess; it was better than staying in my room for the entire day. Being with Yohji had made me forget all of my problems. I only wished it had lasted a bit longer before Ken and Schu had showed up.

"Okay kittens, we're here."

"Please don't tell me we have to climb up all those stairs. I am not carrying this dumb jock up seven floors. You have to be kidding me."

I had to admit; I didn't feel like carrying Ken either. I let go of his arm and patted him on the face, hoping the brunette would be waking up anytime soon. "Ken…Ken wake up."

There was no response. 

_//Here let me handle this. //_ Schu pushed me out of the way and bent down to whisper something towards Ken's ear. All of a sudden, the brunette jolted right up, his head looking widely around as he shouted, "What?! Ran is naked??!!! WHERE?"

"SCHU!!!!!!!!!"  
I blushed and started walking up the stairs, hoping to hide my embarrassment. Behind me, I could hear Yohji and Schu cackling with laughter while Ken mumbled curses at the address of them both.

Before I could open the door, it was swung wide open revealing Brad glaring dangerously at us. "It's about time. I told you to get here 6pm sharp Schuldig. You are a minute late!" 

"Yeah, yeah Bradley. I love you too." Then the German looked at Brad and burst out laughing. Puzzled I tilted my head to the side to see what Schu was laughing about. 

"Schu! Say one more word and I will toss you out of the building." 

"You…what….hahahahhahaha." Schu stumbled and collapsed on the couch, tears forming in his eyes, as he clutched his hands on his stomach, laughter bubbling from his lips. It was only then that I realised what he was laughing at as I felt a pair of heated blue eyes sending a piercing heated glare towards me.

In front of me was Brad, wearing a pink apron with Hello Kitty dominating all over it. I couldn't help but try to cover up the smile forming on my lips. 

"Woah, talk about a fashion statement. Hey sweetie, think you can wear only that for me, just for tonight?" Purred Yohji, in a quiet whisper in my ear.

Blushing until I felt the heat on my face growing; I elbowed him in the ribs and went inside the kitchen, hoping to distract myself by setting up the tables. Here I thought dealing with Schu was a pain, but ever since Yohji had become a part of my life, I felt like the both of them were molesting me every single time they were together. 

Then I gasped, as a sudden naked image of me wearing only an apron flashed through my head. I turned around to see both idiots with a huge lusty grin on their face. 

"SCHU!!!!!!"

Running away from them I helped a peeved Brad - who was busy ordering Schu to behave himself or he was going to get Nagi to throw him out of the balcony - set up the table. I sighed, and began to gather the plates and chopsticks. 

"Hey sweetie, need any help?"

Yohji was standing in the doorway, his arm slightly raised as he leaned against the frame; locks of blond hair covering part of his face. _What is it about him that makes my heart stop every time he looks at me with those green eyes of his?_

"No."

Turning away from him, I was surprised when an arm sneaked around my waist to pull me back against a warm body. Trying not to drop the plates, lest Brad should end up, probably, killing me; I felt Yohji bending down to kiss me softly on the temple.

"Sorry luv. I will try to be good tonight."

Then the warmth faded and I was left standing in the kitchen, my fingers unconsciously brushing back at the place where I had felt his warm lips caressing me just a few minutes ago. And there I stood mutely in silence, staring at the wall. 

Shaking my head, to shake away the strange feeling that had overcome me, I gathered myself together again and started setting up the tables, muttering shi-ne under my breath every so often. However, at the same time, I felt as though a pair of green eyes were continuously watching me from behind.

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Errr…. hey can some one please help me down."

The small blond looked up at Ken floating in the air and couldn't help but giggle under his breath. "Sorry Ken kun, I think Nagi kun was just a bit too angry when you managed to drop a bowl of miso over his head."

"Hey but I didn't mean to, I was just…err distracted at the time." The brunette glared at the German who was too occupied with trying to place Ran on his lap. 

"Damn it! Can't you sit still and eat your own dinner? And stop groping Ran's ass because you'll end up groping mine, you prick." Yohji snarled, and grabbed Ran's waist until he was safely away from Schu. The redhead was feeling slightly dizzy with all the grabbing and pulling, a few minutes away from smacking both the idiots and throwing them off the balcony himself.

"Then watch what you are touching instead Kudou, some people don't want you to touch their dick while we're eating."

Yohji choked, spluttering out the wine he had just drunk. While at the same time, Schu yelped painfully as he was elbowed in the ribs. A pair was chopsticks was slammed onto the table, the metal almost bending, as a furious redhead glared at both of them, teeth clenched tight together, ready to give them hell.

"If both of you. Touch. Me. Again, I WILL throw you both off the balcony!"

"But…Ran…sweet."

"And don't call me sweetie!"

Afterwards, dinner went on rather well with Brad calmly watching the news and Nagi, with some persuading by Omi, deciding to let Ken down. The latter was still a bit shaky, but still manfully trying to stand up on his own.

 Ran sighed, and glanced at the people around him. Schu and Yohji, after his outburst had finally left him alone for the night and had decided to have a game of cards, except every now and then, he could hear the men screaming at each other, saying the other had cheated or had hidden the cards in his pocket and so on. 

_How long since he had stepped out of his apartment to enjoy a night like this?_ Not since Aya chan was killed and he had locked himself in his room most of the time. However, tonight seemed special because if it weren't for Yohji, maybe Ran wouldn't have come. Talking to people always demanded he use too much energy leaving him utterly drained and with a headache for the next few days. But this feeling of comfort wouldn't leave the redhead as he smiled at the people who he knew cared so much about him. 

But yet deep inside, Ran was still afraid of being left behind. Yohji had never said he would stay, had he? Plus, it was impossible. He was an angel, and all angels have to return to Heaven sooner or later. He did not belong to this world.

The redhead closed his eyes and let himself relax into the chair, letting the chattering lure him away from the fear that had never once left his heart.

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *   *

"Ran, are you okay? You seem a bit out of it?"

It took Yohji a few more tries before I realised he was talking to me. Feeling a bit tired after all the talking during dinner; I had managed to thank Brad for the wonderful meal and excuse myself, saying I wanted to go home early.

Yohji of course didn't complain since that meant he got to spend more time alone with me. And selfishly I wanted that too.

A hand grabbed me by my arms as I was rescued from falling over on the sidewalk and suddenly I found myself wrapped like a bundle in the blond's arms. Looking around, I slowly realised I was being carried by Yohji, my head tucked under his chin and was pressed tightly against his chest.

"Yohji put me down! What if someone sees us!"

"Shhhh…. just be quiet and let me handle this."

It amazed me how Yohji could climb up all those stairs to the apartment without once panting from exhaustion. Feeling so safe as I was held in his arms, I let myself relax and had closed my eye when I realised he didn't have the key to open the door. Shifting around, I tried to dig my hands into my pocket. 

"Stop fidgeting sweetie. I got it all sorted out."

Then to my surprised, the lock of my apartment was unlocked and the door swung open, closing by itself as soon as we had entered the room. Looking up, I saw Yohji chuckling at me, his green eyes sparkling with a faint tinge of amusement as he smirked.

"Hey you didn't think we angels are nothing than just humans with a pair of wings did ya?"

Thinking I must have looked like a complete idiot gaping at him like a cold fish, I closed my mouth and let myself be carried into the bedroom. There, I was placed on the bed and minutes later, I saw Yohji hovering above me. 

Blond hair tickling down my face, he leaned in close until his lips were almost brushing against mine when he spoke huskily, "You know, I would love to take advantage of you right now seeing you are too tired to fight back. But….", he brushed his fingers through my hair, "I promised to be good didn't I?"

I stared back at him in surprise when he got up and started leaving the room. "Hurry up and take a shower and go to bed already. You look like you haven't had a decent sleep in weeks."  

Before I could utter another word, he had left the room already, leaving me staring at the closed door and wondering what had happened just then. Shaking my head, I refused to admit to myself I had wanted him to stay. It was a stupid notion anyway, Yohji and I…. it was impossible. No matter what I felt for him, it didn't matter because he was going to leave me just like Aya chan had done. Feeling emotionally depressed, I gathered some clean clothes from the wardrobe and headed inside the bathroom. 

*    *    *    *    *     *    *

I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep while taking my bath because by the time I had gotten out of the bathroom, it was already quite late. Draping a towel around my waist and quickly pulling on a robe, I went out into the living room to see if Yohji was all right.

In the midst of darkness, I saw a bright halo glowing in the middle of the room. Yohji was fast asleep, snoring away, small strands of blond hair stirring every time he took a deep breath only to fall back down onto his face again. Gathering the comforter and tucking it more firmly around his shoulders, I had to smile at how adorable he was. A few minutes later, I found myself sitting on the floor beside him, watching the steady breaths coming out of his lips.

I didn't want to go back to my room. The feeling of being alone, staring up at the white ceiling and knowing I was the only person left in this world, made me shiver as I tightened my arms around myself. Sighing softly, I laid my head beside the blond and closed my eyes, letting myself think that Yohji had wanted me to stay. Letting these thoughts form in my mind calmed me down, I let myself relax and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

*      *      *      *      *       *

"Ran."

I felt as though someone was shaking me, but I was so comfortable that I didn't want to wake up. Instead I shifted closer to the touch, hoping it would go away soon so I could get back to sleep.

"Ran."

I opened my eyes wearily to see what the commotion was, only to glaze back into a pair of jade orbs, looking at me in concern. Rubbing my eyes a little and stiffening a yawn, I looked around to see myself sitting on the floor, my head resting on the couch the blond was currently occupying. Wincing slightly, I noticed my legs were badly cramped from kneeing for too long. As I stretched them out I realised that Yohji was still right beside me.

"Why aren't you back in bed?" he asked. A warm hand touched my face. "You're freezing! You're going to catch a cold you stubborn idiot."

Still a bit dazed from sleep, I wasn't sure what Yohji was talking about when I sneezed and started shivering. Blushing slightly at what a complete moron I was and letting Yohji find out I had fallen asleep right in front of him, I yelped when suddenly a pair of arms lifted me and dragged me onto the couch.

"Yo--Yohji! What…what are you doing?"

Speechless, I could only stare back at him as he clutched me tighter to his chest, and covered us both with the comforter until all I could see was his blond hair tickling my face. Hands brushing away the chill from my body, I stopped struggling and sighed, tucking my head under his chin and snuggling closer to that warm body of his.

"Yohji…I"

A kiss on the forehead and a gentle brush on my hair stopped me from speaking. 

"Go to sleep Ran. I will keep watch over you."

"I will always be here when you wake up."

Letting his words slowly sink into my mind, it felt as if Yohji had been making me a promise, a promise that almost brought a sad smile to my lips. Feeling so comfortably warm, I closed my eyes again, and let myself be carried away to a dream I had had before.

A dream where I was no longer alone.

*    *    *    *    *    *    *

TBC~~~~

Not long before the ending! And I think we can all guess how it will end right? *winks winks* Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed yourself and I will try to update my other fics soon.

Sardius


	7. A Forgiver

**Title:** Lavender

**Author:** Sardius

**Category:** Romance  
  
**Warnings**: PG-13  
  
**Pairings: **Yohji/Ran  
**  
Disclaimer:** Weiss Kreuz belongs to Project Weiss, and Lavender is written and directed by Riley Ip Kam-hung. I'm just a poor student with a crappy old PC. 

**Author's Note: **Amazingly, I'm finally posting something. Sorry for the delay. Once again, tons of thanks to my betas - Lenihan and Lilla. Hope you'll enjoy. 

**Chapter Seven: A Forgiver**

"Onnichan over here."

I searched around until I spotted Aya standing on top of a meadow and found myself smiling as joy bloomed inside of my heart at seeing her again. Bathed in the morning sunlight, her laughter a sweet melody to my ears, she linked her arms with mine and spun us around until we both landed on the soft grass. 

I looked up at the clear sky that stretched continuously above me. It was beautiful. Like a never-ending ocean, it stretched for miles and miles away, completely out of my reach. I closed my eyes to block out the sunlight, and felt the cool breeze brushing lightly across my cheeks. 

_If only time could stop now and let me to stay here forever._

"Ran, you needn't worry about me, it's a wonderful place where I'm staying." Aya leaned her head on my shoulder and shifted closer, so that our bodies were touching, side by side. I reached out to link our fingers together, holding onto her as if I was afraid to let her go.

"Aya, I don't want to be alone anymore." 

I opened my eyes to find Aya leaning down towards me, a slight frown had appeared on her face, her long chestnut hair was draped over her shoulders. Thinking I'd upset her, I was surprised when her innocent eyes sparkled, as she smiled sweetly at me and kissed me on the nose. I scowled and rubbed my nose with the palm of my hand, glaring back at her, as she knew how much this has always irritated me.

"But Onnichan, you aren't alone. You've got Yohji."

"Aya? How?"

I couldn't understand how Aya had known about Yohji in the first place. Just as I was about to ask her, an image of Yohji appeared in my mind that made me smile. I remembered that night when he'd fallen onto my balcony and I'd thought he was some green-eyed monster sent out to kill me. Only to find out that he was nothing as I'd expected. It was still hard to believe that Yohji was an angel when he'd looked so normal on the outside. I ran my fingers across my lips, recalling the kiss he'd given me and felt my cheeks blushing furiously.

Aya interrupted my train of thoughts before I could utter another word of protest. "You see Ran.  You aren't alone anymore. Even though you won't admit it to yourself right now, you've already fallen in love with him." 

I wanted to tell Aya that no one would ever take her place but she reached out her hand and placed it on my breast. "I'll always be with you Ran. Inside of you, here."

I could see the warmth of her affection shining in her blue eyes and knew that every word she'd said to me came from within her heart. Sadness overcame me; I knew this might well be the last time that I would ever see her. 

"Aya . . . " I whispered.

_Don't leave me yet, Aya. I'm not strong enough to be by myself._

"Onnichan, it's time to let go." Aya reached out her hand to brush back the crimson bangs that covered my eyes and leaned over to give me a soft peck on the cheek. I took hold of her hand, and tightened it in my grip. I wanted to let her know that I'd be all right and yet at the same time, an inner part of me, craved for her to be by my side. 

"Aya . . ." I pleaded. 

_Aya...I can't. I don't want to let you go. _

I slowly watched her fade away. The hand that I'd held so tightly before loosened, until all I grasped was thin air. _Aya. Aya, I need you. I need you to be here. _Aya disappeared in front of my eyes, the light grew brighter and brighter, until I could no longer keep my eyes opened and I felt myself lost in the clear sky that now filled my vision. I found myself drifting into the darkness with Aya's voice echoing in my mind.

_Be happy Ran. _

_Be Free. _

*     *     *     *     *     *     *

I was warm. So comfortably warm. I hadn't felt like this for a long time. I found myself snuggling closer to the warmth that surrounded me, and wrapped my arms around his waist...

_Wait a minute._

In an instant, I'd opened my eyes to find myself in the most bizarre position. After blinking a few times, to get my bearings, I realised I was sprawled on top of Yohji with my head tucked under his chin while he held me securely in his arms. For one brief second, I wanted to kick the blond viciously for touching me in the first place but one look at his face, made that thought vanish as quickly as it'd come. Without waking the angel, I laid back down and listened to his heartbeat. It was so real. Sometimes I wondered if Yohji was truly human. If he was an angel, wouldn't that mean he'd have to be dead? Forcing that thought away, I found myself clinging onto him hopelessly, afraid that he would disappear just like Aya chan had in my dreams. 

Yohji moaned and I knew he was going to wake up any second. Not wanting the blond to know I'd already woken up, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. 

*     *     *     *     *     *     *

Yohji opened his eyes. It was bright, so terribly bright. Not that he minded in the least since he was used to the light that surrounded him all the time. No, instead Yohji was so comfortable that he didn't want to wake up. Shifting around, the angel realised something was wrong. He opened his eyes to behold a sleeping Ran lying peacefully on top of him, his lips slightly parted, just enough to tempt Yohji into kissing the redhead till he couldn't breathe. 

It was a beautiful sight to wake up to and one the angel would likely never forget. Running his fingers through Ran's silky hair, a frown appeared on his handsome face. It was time. He didn't know what to say to Ran or what kind of reaction he was hoping for when he'd tell him the news. Only, deep inside his heart, Yohji didn't want Ran to be upset. He couldn't bear to see the tears in those unguarded amethyst eyes that looked up towards the sky each night, longing for his sister. 

Yohji was too absorbed in his thoughts, he'd only started to realised Ran was waking up when the redhead shifted closer towards his touch. Smiling a bit sheepishly, Yohji selfishly wanted to hold Ran a little longer, so he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. 

*     *     *     *     *      *

It'd felt so nice to have Yohji run his fingers through my hair. I remembered my mother used to do the same thing when I was a child. Everything had been so simple back then. Even though my parents were constantly busy, I knew they loved Aya and me very much. And for that, I felt as if I'd disappointed them when I hadn't even been able to protect her.

I wanted to stay like this forever. Forever held in the circle of these arms. Without realising what I was doing, I opened one eye to steal a glance at Yohji, only to find he was sleeping just as before. A small smile appeared on my lips and I sighed, pretending once again to be asleep. 

*     *     *      *     *     *

The same smiled formed on Yohji's face as he opened his eyes to find an answering grin painted on Ran's lips. By now, he knew Ran was awake but for some reason, Ran hadn't kicked him off like Yohji thought he would. Instead, they'd remained together, bathed in the morning sunlight, neither of them wanting to move away from the other. 

 _// Oh please. This is sickening. Would the both of you just get off of the damn couch and stop pretending to play hide and seek? //_

Yohji jolted in surprise, but before he could reply, he looked down to see Ran, his eyes wide open, falling to the floor, with a thundering crash. 

"AAARRRRRRGGHHHHH."

Yohji winced at the redhead's fall and bent down to see if Ran was all right. He found Ran moaning in pain as he clutched the back of his head and struggled to find out who had interrupted their sleep. Then both of them raised their head to see a sardonic smirk curving a certain redheaded German's mouth and Yohji had to covered his eardrums as Ran screamed at the top of his voice.

"SCCCHHHHUUU!!!!!!!! "

*     *      *     *      *      *

Oh God, that had to have been the most embarrassing moment in my life. It'd felt so nice to be held in Yohji's arms, that I'd totally forgotten that Schu would be coming this morning. Last night, during dinner at Brad's apartment, the telepath had offered to take Aya's watch to get it fixed for me. I didn't wanted to at first, but since it has been almost two years since my sister's death, I wanted to give her something special on the day.  

_"Ran, it broke and I wanted to wear it on your birthday too."_

_"Let me see. Maybe tomorrow we can take it to the store near father's work place."_

_"Really? Oh Onnichan, you're the best!"_

It was probably the last thing I'd promised Aya before her death. Since then, I'd kept the watch in my possession, afraid to give it to anyone else. The watch wasn't expensive. Rather, it was a simple, elegant silver watch that fitted perfectly to Aya's wrist. It was a gift given to her by our mother, and it'd meant a lot to Aya. So much that I'd wanted to get it fixed, just so I could see her smile again. 

_But I left it too late. And now, the watch is the only thing I have left of her. _

I noticed I was still wearing my bathrobe from last night and quickly excused myself to the bedroom, intending to find something more decent to wear. 

"You know Ran, there's no need to get dressed. Why not join me here on the couch, where it's comfortable?"

Yohji chuckled beside Schu as the German settled comfortably on the couch. A lusty smirk curved his lips and I could feel his eyes roaming down my body till they fixed in a certain position. A blush appeared on my cheeks, but before I could tell Schu to mind his own business, Yohji angrily elbowed him in the ribs, only to have Schu mirroring his action. Soon, all I could hear were the usual insults thrown across the room that became louder as I went inside my bedroom. 

Ignoring the commotion outside, I changed into my orange sweater and a pair of black pants when a cold shiver swept through my spine. Instantly, I knew something was wrong. I opened the drawer beside me and discovered that what I was looking for was not there. 

_The watch. It was gone. _

I'd always left it here where it was supposed to be, making sure to keep it in a safe place. I scanned around the room and couldn't think of anywhere else where I could have misplaced it. In a rush, I almost ran to the living room where Yohji and Schu were, and found myself standing shakily before them. 

Suddenly, I felt as if the room had gone colder and Schu's tone became serious as he asked me, "Ran, what's wrong?"

I could hardly register what was said to me. I stood frozen, eyes fixed to the ground while my mind was in chaos. "I.... I can't find it. It's gone."

I sounded so hopeless, like a small child that had lost his favourite toy. Schu automatically got up and I followed him into my bedroom where he opened the same drawer that I'd searched earlier. 

"I already looked there. It's not found anywhere. I...I don't know where it is!" I cried.

I stumbled back outside to find Yohji looking at me in concern. 

"What are you looking for?", he asked.

I didn't pay any attention to what Yohji was saying. The only thing in my mind right now was finding Aya's watch. I had to find it even if I'd have to turn the apartment upside down. I knew it had to be around here, somewhere, since I'd never taken it out before. I couldn't possibly have lost it. It'd meant so much to Aya, she'd entrusted it to me...I should have been more careful...

"Are you looking for the silver watch that was sitting by the kitchen table?"

I stopped moving all of a sudden and glanced up at Yohji's words. Yes, that was it. That was the watch. Maybe he'd seen it and decided to place it in a safe spot for me. Anxious to know where Aya's watch had gone, I grabbed onto his sleeves and frantically asked Yohji where he'd last seen it. 

"Where...where did you see it?"

"........."

Yohji didn't say anything. Rather, he had his eyes downcast, trying to avoid my gaze. I tried asking him again, grabbing onto his sleeve and urged him to tell me where the watch was, until he finally looked me in the eye and told me in a soft voice.

"I errr...listen Ran, I thought it was broken, so I threw it away."

He. Threw. It. Away.

"You . . . you did what?"

I felt myself trembling from shock as Yohji's words echoed repeatedly in my head. I kept staring at those emerald eyes, questioning him, hoping by some chance, that he was having a joke at my expenses. But, all I could see was a hint of guilt in his eyes and my own reflection looking despairingly back at me.

He threw it away. It was gone. The last thing I had of Aya was gone. Threw it away. Threw it. Discarded it, like it was nothing important.

"Ran?"

I felt a gently touch on my shoulder but I shook it away. "Don't touch me.", I gritted out. Yohji seemed taken aback by my words but at the moment, I didn't care about anything except for the burning rage building inside of me.

"Why did you throw it away?" I stated calmly. But as my hands shook, I found myself unable to control my anger any longer. "I said, why the fuck did you throw it away?! You have no right to touch something that belongs to me!" I grabbed onto his shirt, hoping to shake some sense into him. Every bit of anger that had been bottled inside me came spilling out of my lips. I didn't give a damn about what I was saying.  Dimly, I could see Schu standing beside the doorway, but right now, all I could see, was Yohji standing right before me. 

"All you've ever done is cause me trouble! Why the hell did you butt in my life?"

"Ran, I didn't know it was important to you. I'm sorry. How was I meant to know when you don't tell me anything?"

Excuses. That's what they were. I glared at him and shook my hands away from his shirt and spit back acidly, "Why the hell would I want to tell you anything? All you care about is what you want, dragging me out to stupid outrageous places, spending my money, taking over my apartment and ruining my goddamn life. Why can't you leave me alone??"

I bit on my lips when I realised what I'd said. I could see the hurt evident in Yohji's eyes staring straight back at me. The silence was almost deafening, until Yohji walked past me and headed for the door.

"Yo...Yohji wait."

Yohji didn't turn around to look at me. The door was already half way opened, and I longed to rush over and shut it behind me, but no words would come out of my lips. "I won't bother you anymore. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." My heart almost broke apart hearing the pain in his voice. _Yohji...no. Please, don't go. _

The door clicked shut behind him and I was left staring at the empty space where Yohji had stood before. Suddenly, everything became too quiet and all that was left were his words echoing in the background.

_I'm sorry Yohji. _

*      *      *      *      *      *      *

"Ran, do you want me to go and look for him?"

I took the cup shakily from Schu's hand and took a sip of the warm tea, wetting my dried lips. It'd been hours since Yohji had left and there was still no trace of the blond whatsoever.

_I won't bother you anymore._

Why? Why did I say something like that to him? I'd hurt him despite everything he'd done for me. And now, there was no way for me to see him again. To see Yohji smiling at me each morning when I stepped out of my room, to see him sleeping on the couch when I watched him at night, to feel those soft lips on mine and the whisper of the promises he'd made to me.

_What if Yohji has returned back to heaven? _

_What if he never comes back?_

Fear swept through me until I found myself trembling all over. I wrapped my arms around my chest, and breathed through my nose. 

_Yohji will come back to me. He will. He wouldn't just leave me without saying good-bye. _

"Schu, I'm going to find him."

Schu grabbed my wrist to stop me from going further. I tried yanking my hand back away from him but he tightened his grip and shoved me back down on the couch. "And where are you going to find him Ran? You don't even know where he is? I searched downstairs before and there's no trace of him anywhere. I even called Ken and he hasn't seen Yohji either." The telepath sighed and sat down beside me, taking my hands in his, "Maybe he just needs to calm down, after a while he'll come back..."

"No! He won't come back!" I blurted, "He won't...you don't understand."

_Yohji is an angel. He won't come back to me. _

"I'll never see him again." I whispered.

I could feel tears stinging my eyes, making my vision blurred. 

_No. I won't let him go. Not now. Not after what he'd promised me_._ . _

Wiping the tears with the back of my hand, I straightened up and headed for the door. This time, even Schu wouldn't stop me.

"I'm going to look for him and I don't care if I have to search the whole of Tokyo. I'll find him."

I thought Schu would probably drag me back inside but I was surprised when I felt him right beside me, a comforting hand placed on my shoulder. A smile greeted me on the German's lips and he nudged me towards the door. "Well sweetie, if you want to look for the dumb blond, then I'll help you find the prick. No promises on what I'll do to him once he's in my hands, though." 

"Schu..."

Schu closed the door behind him and headed out towards the street. I stood there watching him, with a small smile on my lips and I silently thanked him.

_Thank you._

*     *     *     *     *      *     *     *

It was almost midnight and I still couldn't find Yohji anywhere. Maybe this was my punishment for pushing him away. I staggered along the street, not minding where I was going as I wrapped my arms around myself, hoping to banish the cold that was seeping into my skin. I shivered and rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. 

"Yohji . . . where are you?"

The street was almost empty. There was no one around me, except for a few occasional cars passing along the road. A bark was heard from a nearby dog and a cleaner went by throwing out the last of his rubbish in the bin. I stood there, not knowing where to go. I'd no idea where I was or how far I'd come. I only wanted to see Yohji again. To see his warm eyes looking down at me, to know that I wasn't just a random person in the world that I was important, that I was worth something. 

I sank down onto the ground, the cool pavement sending shivers down my back. I sat there on the sidewalk, looking up towards the sky. After awhile, I glanced away and tucked my head between my knees with my arms covering my face. 

_I won't cry. I won't._

The first teardrops came sliding down my cheeks. I hadn't cried in a long time. Not since the day I'd met Yohji when he'd turned my life upside down. It seemed like it all happened yesterday but I felt like I'd known him forever.

"I'm sorry Yohji. I'm...sorry."

I rocked myself back to forth, wishing the ground would swallow me up. I didn't care that I was sitting in the middle of the street. I didn't care if anyone noticed me. I didn't want to go home because there would be no one there when I got back. No laughter, no voices, nothing. Just how it was before, I'd be by myself again. 

The tears wouldn't stop flowing now. Like a dam had been opened, it couldn't be stopped. I lifted my head towards the sky and saw the stars shining brightly above me. 

_So far away. Just like Aya, I'll never be able to reach her. _

Suddenly, out of anger, I stood up and I screamed, "Give him back to me! Give him back!"

I didn't know if there was someone up there in heaven that could hear me. Perhaps, God may listen to my words and give Yohji back to me. I didn't care if I was waking up the whole street up nor did I care what I was doing. I kept screaming up towards the sky until my throat was sore. 

Then, like a light turned off, I slumped onto the ground and fell onto my knees. Tears hit the cool pavement, like rain, they were soaked from the ground. "Give him back to me.", I cried. 

_Give him back. _ 

A light shimmered in front of me coming from a dark alleyway. I covered my eyes to block out the light with my hand and was puzzled at how I'd missed it before. I gathered myself up and walked towards the light until I felt my surroundings become brighter and brighter.

"Is anyone there?"

There was no reply. I was beginning to wonder if I was imagining things and decided to go searching for Yohji again, when a voice called out to me.

"Ran?"

I stopped moving. It was as if everything had come crashing down upon me and all I could hear was the same voice echoing in my head. Ran. He'd called out my name. No one, no one with a voice like that would call my name the way he does. A joy bloomed inside of me, so sudden that I ran the next few steps to see if the stranger was truly whom I was looking for.

_It was him. _

Yohji was covered with dirt from head to toe. His face was smudged with black soot across his brow, probably from the newspaper inks he was touching. His clothes were ripped and tattered.  I looked down to see his bare feet. His blond hair was darkened; the silky strands that clung to his face were now loose and tangled. I almost didn't recognise him but for his bright green eyes staring back at me in surprise. 

"Yohji . . . why?"

My voice was choked and I couldn't bear to let myself finish on what I'd being meaning to say. I wanted to throw my arms around Yohji and confess how sorry I was, but one look at his eyes made me stop myself. 

_I...I don't deserve to have someone like him. _

But instead, Yohji smiled at me, his white teeth stood out from the black of his face and he lifted up a sparkling object held in his hand.

It was Aya chan's watch.

"I found the watch. There's no damage to it, so you can probably...mmph."

I didn't let him finish for I'd already flung myself on top of him until we both crashed onto the ground. I clung onto him for dear life and cried brokenly against his chest. The tears wouldn't stop flowing down my tear-stained face, I only know that I need to hold him, I need to hold him because I don't ever want to let go.

"Ran? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown away one of your belongings."

"DAMN YOU!" I shouted at Yohji's stunned face. I kept hitting him with my fist on his chest, while he held onto me tightly in his arms. "You said you'd never leave me! You promised me! Damn you, damn you, damn you." I kept hitting him till I didn't have any energy left and I slumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You promised me." I choked softly beside his ear.

"Oh Ran, come here."

Yohji held onto me, rubbing small circles on my back until my crying subsided. I could faintly hear the soothing words that were whispered beside me as he wiped my tears away with his hands, and looked at me with a passion in his eyes, I'd never seen before. I felt myself trapped into those beautiful emerald eyes, the eyes that I'd fallen in love with ever since I'd first seen them on that fateful night. Eyes that were directed towards me and me alone. 

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I didn't realise you'd be this upset. I wouldn't just leave you without saying good bye." His eyes showed a hint of sadness in them and I couldn't bear to look at them any longer. I shifted away to stare at a random spot on the ground. 

"But you'll leave me one day. Just like the rest of them."

"No, I won't." I felt his fingers gently touching my cheek, tilting my chin up so I was gazing up at him again. "Because angels never break their promises. I promise you. I'll be with you forever. Even if I'm not an angel anymore, I'll come back to you. Wherever you go, I'll follow you."

So serious were his words, I'd almost believe it. Almost. Maybe it was because I'd wanted to believe it, so I made myself think that Yohji would always be with me. I reached out and touched his cheeks with my hands, wiping away the dirt from his face. Without any warning, I clumsily kissed him on the lips, letting my love poured from my heart. I felt his arms tighten around me, shock apparent on his face; it took a while for him to kiss me back. 

This was the feeling that I'd always craved for. This sense of belonging that only Yohji could give me. 

_I want to stay in these arms forever. . _

His lips were warm, soft, like the last time we had kissed. This time, I wasn't afraid. I only wanted more. I wanted more of that warmth to burn inside of me. After a while, we shifted apart, both of us panting slightly. A smile was apparent on Yohji's face and I couldn't help but mirror his expression. Suddenly, I realised how ridiculous we must have looked right now, sitting in the middle of the alleyway, covered in filth. It definitely wasn't the most romantic place to be. 

"Sorry for letting you go hungry for so long." I said.

Yohji looked at me for a second, only realising that I'd just made a joke. He chuckled and I could see a spark of amusement in his eyes. He leaned over and rubbed his face along my cheeks, "Hmm...I'm still a bit hungry you know. How about you treat me to a meal when we get home?"

I scowled and gently pushed him away. "I'm not going to be your dinner."

"But sweetie, where else am I going to get some Ran's loving?"

I couldn't help but bite back on a laugh. I couldn't believe Yohji was pouting at me. I reached down to link our fingers together and realised how perfectly they fitted. 

_Maybe you're right Aya. I'd fallen in love with him even though I didn't realise it myself. Just as you'd told me to let you go, I'll have to do the same with him as well._

_Wherever you go, I'll follow you._

After getting up and dusting the dirt from our clothes, we both walked together in a comfortable silence. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light, but as I looked up at the night sky, I thought I saw a shimmering star that glowed more brightly than the others and I knew, I knew Aya was watching us from above. __

*   *    *    *    *    *    *

"It's good to be clean again."

Yohji came stepping out of the bathroom, steam trailed after him as he settled on the couch beside me. I'd made some green tea to warm myself up and was sipping quietly when I glanced at the clock. It was beginning to be quite late and I found my eyelids growing heavy.

The cup was taken out of my hands and placed on the coffee table. "You look tired Ran. Go to sleep before you catch a cold."

I sat there looking at my hands that were placed in my lap. I didn't want to go back to my bedroom where it was cold and lonely. It was so warm here beside Yohji, so comforting, so safe. The dark room held no place for me. It was the room that I'd often cried in, and I didn't want to sleep there by myself tonight.

"Yohji...could you..." I licked my lips and swallowed nervously. "could you stay with me for tonight?"

I could feel a blush already heating my cheeks and I didn't dare look up to see what kind of reaction I'd provoked from him. It was a stupid request and one I shouldn't had voiced out. I got up in a rush and prepared to storm into my room when I felt his hand catching my wrist.

"Ran."

His touch was warm compared to mine. Yohji's smile was reassuring and he led me to my room and opened the door. Inside, it was dark, just like any other night except now a faint glimmer came from the rose seating by my bedside table. It was a gift given to me by Aya and which Yohji had passed onto me.

It felt like the room was brighter now that Yohji was beside me. He lifted the comforter and stretched out on the bed, his head resting on the pillow as he gazed back up at me. I felt awkward standing beside him, but as I climbed onto the bed, he pulled me by one arm so that I fell on top of him. Then, like the night before, he tucked the comforter around my shoulders and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Look up."

I did as I was told and gasped when I looked up at the ceiling. Stars. Thousands of them, stretched across the sky, just like the stars that I was looking at tonight. Gone, was the white ceiling that I was so afraid of, instead I felt like I was in a dream, so beautiful were they, I felt as though I could reach out and touch them.

"They're beautiful." I whispered. I stayed there in Yohji's arms with his soft breath tickling my forehead and felt contented for the first time. Even though I knew this moment wouldn't last forever, I was glad that I'd met him. I was glad that at least for once in my life, I'd finally found the happiness that I'd been searching for.

*    *    *    *    *    *    *

"What the hell? What do you mean they're home already!"

"I just saw them Schu. Yohji and Ran went inside the apartment."

"What?!! And here I am freezing my ass off and they've sorted out their lover's quarrel??"

"Well serves you right for being a bastard all the time."

A chuckle could be heard across the phone line.

"Hidaka. You are *so* dead."

[Disconnected.]

*    *    *    *    *    *    *

TBC~~~

Only two more chapters to go! Hopefully, I'll be able to post one more chapter before christmas, or maybe I'll work on the omake. Depends. Have a nice day. ^_____^


End file.
